The present invention relates to an emblem disposed on an external surface of a module cover of an airbag apparatus, a module cover of an airbag apparatus having the emblem disposed on the external surface thereof, and an airbag apparatus including the module cover.
An airbag apparatus protects a passenger against an impact in case of a car collision or the like, and includes a driver airbag apparatus, a passenger airbag apparatus, a side airbag apparatus, and so forth. A driver airbag apparatus is disposed in a boss portion of a steering wheel, and is formed of an inflator for ejecting gas, an airbag, a module cover for covering the airbag, and so forth.
A module cover of an airbag apparatus, especially, a driver airbag apparatus, often has a decorative plate fixed thereon as referred to as an emblem. An emblem is generally fixed to a module cover with an emblem-fitting depression provided in a front surface of the module cover. In this case, a through-hole is formed in the depression, and a leg protruding from the emblem is inserted into the hole. An end of the leg is bent along an internal surface of the module cover (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-146167).
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-146167 has disclosed an emblem formed of a disk-shaped metal plate with an engraved logo such as a symbol of an auto manufacturer and a car name and fixed to a module cover. When an emblem carries a logo such as a symbol of an auto manufacturer or a car name, the emblem may have a narrow portion (a narrow width portion) with respect to a width depending on a design. When the emblem with such a narrow width portion is fixed to a module cover of an airbag apparatus, the emblem may receive a concentrated stress on the narrow width portion thereof when an airbag is inflated and the module cover is torn.
An object of the present invention is to provide an emblem with a sufficient strength at a narrow width portion thereof, a module cover of an airbag apparatus having the emblem disposed on an external surface thereof, and an airbag apparatus equipped with the module cover.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.